


Hey open me!

by xelallethcab



Category: Original Work
Genre: For Danny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelallethcab/pseuds/xelallethcab





	Hey open me!

Spare coochie


End file.
